


Etched In Stone

by JKFic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asshole Victim, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Big Show has a surprise for The Authority.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: WWE, Weird WWE





	Etched In Stone

_WWE RAW_ , [State Farm Arena](http://www.statefarmarena.com), Atlanta, GA

The Authority (Triple H, Stephanie, Shane) are yakking in the ring. Stephanie demands that The Big Show come to the ring.

("Crank It Up" plays)

The Big Show walks to the ring and, to everyone's surprise, he has legendary manager and 2005 WWE Hall of Famer "The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart with him, megaphone and all.

 **THE BIG SHOW** : "First of all, I DON'T WORK FOR YOU! NOT ANYMORE! I'm going back to my roots. (Points to Hart) THIS MAN made me a World Heavyweight Champion in my first ever match! He was in my corner when I beat Ric Flair for the WCW World Heavyweight Title! I won my second World Heavyweight Title just a few hours away from here in Albany. I became greedy and stupid when I turned my back on my family in the Dungeon of Doom and joined the NWO! I'm tired of being a hired stooge! Once again, I...AM...THE...GIANT!"

Shane and HHH attack, but The Giant grabs them both and Chokeslams them at the same time! Stephanie tries to slap him, but he catches Stephanie's hand in his big catcher's mitts. Giant locks a bearhug on Stephanie and Jimmy Hart is signaling to someone in the back.

As Tony Schiavone said at _WCW Halloween Havoc 1995_ , **"IT'S THE YETAAAAY!"**

To everyone's shock, THE YETI lumbers out to the ring! He enters the ring and he and The Giant lock Stephanie in the infamous double-bearhug! Complete with The Yeti gyrating his hips just to up the humiliation factor! HHH and Shane get up, but they are met by THE FACES OF FEAR, MENG AND THE BARBARIAN! Colossal beatdown ensues. Then Giant and Yeti give HHH and Shane the double-bearhug treatment too! Then, just to drive the point home, "The Taskmaster" KEVIN SULLIVAN walks to the ring. He gives HHH and Shane the Tree of Woe running knee to the corner and the Double Stomp on the Stomach. Sullivan, Giant, Yeti, Meng, Barbarian and Hart all stand together and Sullivan takes the mic!

 **TASKMASTER** : "WWE! The DUNGEON OF DOOM has arrived! IT HAS BEEN ETCHED IN STONE!"

[The Dungeon of Doom theme plays](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzGmB-RVNds) for the first time ever on WWE Television to end the segment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'd like to see happen. While I am not usually in favor of male wrestlers beating up women who can't fight back, I am willing to make an exception for Stephanie McMahon.


End file.
